


Gorgeous collide

by catalan5truek



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Journalism, F/F, Friendship, Hate to Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalan5truek/pseuds/catalan5truek
Summary: “I’m so sorry, I was distracted and I didn’t see you.” Ashlyn finally says looking for the first time at the women. She has beautiful, long, brown hair and mesmerizing brown eyes that are easy to get lost in them.Basically an AU where everyone works in the same “studio” and is a journalist.I’m not really good at a summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic and english is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there is any mistake.

Ashlyn wakes up by the sound of the alarm. She looks at the clock, 7am. She hasn’t been this early since college. She takes a shower and get dressed. She’s heading to the door when she stops in front of the mirror she has in the living room. She wants to be perfect. It’s her first day of her first job, and she wants to make a good impression.

She goes to the Starbucks near her apartment. It’s a hot day in LA so she orders an iced caramel macchiato, and takes out her mobile as she waits for it. She has a message from her friend Tobin telling her how excited she is to start working with her.

She and Tobin had met in her first year of college. Both of them played in the soccer team, and later the majored in journalism. And when Ashlyn got the job, she didn’t know who was more excited she or Tobin.  
Tobin kept saying things like how cool it would be, how much fun they would have, and she could finally meet the other girls. And Ashlyn was really happy about it.

She takes her coffee and checks the clock. She still has an hour but decides to get going, because even though it’s only 30 minutes away, she has to beat the LA traffic.  
As Ashlyn suspected the road is full of cars, yet she arrives there ten minutes earlier. She gets out of the car and look around the parking lot hoping to find Tobin’s car, but she doesn’t. She looks at the tall building in front of her and the height of the impressive building makes her feel small, and all of the confidence she had before is gone. She takes a deep breath and goes through the glass doors. When she’s in the lobby she starts looking around for the elevator to go to the 12th floor.

She is so focus doing that that she doesn’t see the person there, and suddenly she collides with them. “Fuck”. She hears a female voice say. She sees papers on the ground so she picks them up and gives them to the women.  
“I’m so sorry, I was distracted and I didn’t see you.” Ashlyn finally says looking for the first time at the women. She has beautiful, long, brown hair and mesmerizing brown eyes that are easy to get lost in them. Ashlyn gets out of her trance by the sound of the stranger voice.

“Yeah, whatever. Now I have to reorganize all of this”. Say the women with an irritated tone.  
“I’m really sorry”. Let me help you” Ashlyn insists.  
“No. You’ve already done enough”. Respond the women. And then proceeds to go to the nearest elevator while murmuring something Ashlyn can’t catch.

Ashlyn just stands there, shocked about what just had happened.  
She gets into an elevator thinking about that pissed, gorgeous women.


	2. Chapter 2

The closer the elevator gets to the 12th floor the more nervous Ashlyn is getting. The elevator door opens and Ashlyn gets out. She looks around. It is bigger than she remembers, there’re desks everywhere full of papers and computers. In front of her, at the end of the floor, there is the office of the director of the editorial. On the right there is the reunion room, and on the left there’s a hallway that leads to different offices. The wall on the right side is made of glass, and you can see the whole city of Los Angeles.

Ashlyn goes to the director’s office. She knocks on the glass doors, and he responds with a simple come in.

“Hi, I’m Ashlyn Harris. Today is my first day here, and I was told to come to see you first.”

“Of course, I was expecting you. I’m Jake.” He says with a calm voice. “Today there is a meeting to discuss which new each person will be investigating and to assign the projects. You will come, you will take a few notes and see how everything works, and if you are lucky we will give you something.”

“Yes sir. Thank you.” Ashlyn responds.

“Alright come with me, I’ll show you your desk.” He says, as he’s getting out of his office, Ashlyn following him.  
They walk through desks occupied with people working or their pertinences, until Jake stops in front of an empty one.

“Okay, so this is your desk. If you have any problem I’m sure any of your colleagues will be happy to help you. And… make yourself a home.” He says and then returns to his office.

Her desk is next to the windows facing the reunion room. There is a few desks behind and in front of hers. Ashlyn sits down on the chair and looks to her left where the window is. She puts her bag on the ground and takes out her computer. She hasn’t brought a lot of things, just her computer and a notebook.

“Hey.” Someone says and Ashlyn jumps in her seat.

“Fuck Tobin, you’ve scared me.”

“Sorry. I just wanted to see how you were doing. I thought I was going to see you before coming here to grab a cup of coffee or something. I could have given you a ride you know.” Tobin says.

“Yeah, I know. I just didn’t want to be late.” Ashlyn replies teasingly.

“I’m not always late.” Tobin says pretending to be offended.

“No, yeah, yeah. You just arrive after everyone is there.” Ashlyn says with a mocking tone.

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to everyone.” Tobin says while she grabs Ashlyn’s arm and she stands up.

“You don’t have to-”

“But I want to”

“But-”

“No buts. They’re going to be your colleagues anyway, must as well be your friends. Come on, grumpy.”

“I haven’t missed your energy.” Murmurs Ashlyn, and starts following her friend.

Tobin leads her down the hallway to a small room. The room is like a kitchen, there’s a countertop against the wall and on top of it there’s a microwave and a coffee machine. Next to the countertop there’s a fridge and on the other side there’s a sink and a dishwasher.  
In the middle of the room there’s three women talking with a cup of what Ashlyn think is coffee.

Tobin announces their presence and the woman turns to their direction.

“Guys this is Ashlyn my friend from college.”

“Nice to finally meet you, I’m Christen.” Says a black haired woman with a smile.

“I’m Kelley” Says a burnet. “And this over here is Emily.” Finish saying while pointing to the dirty blond next to her.

“Nice to meet you” Ashlyn responds.

“Where are the others” Tobin asks.

“Allie and Alex are stuck in traffic and will be here in ten minutes or something like that.” Kelley says.

“And I saw Ali running to her desk with a pile of papers. I think she has something for the meeting.” Add Christen.

“So Ashlyn” Starts Emily. “How is your first day is going?”

“I, um… fine. It’s going fine so far.”

“Did you meet the boss?” Kelley asks.

“Yes. Is the first thing I had to do. He showed me my desk, where this one found me.” Ashlyn responds pointing to Tobin who lets out a chuckle. “He also told me I had to attend a meeting there is today.”

“Oh yeah, we all have to go.” Christen says “In fact I think we should get going, I want to be there before Jake arrives.”

Everyone starts going to the reunion room while chatting quietly to not bother the other people working. Ashlyn was   
following them behind, thinking what she can do to have a good start. She wants to prove herself to them, to show what she can do.

She enters the room and Tobin gestures her to come next to her. When Ashlyn is there she starts to feel calmer, and looks around the room. Suddenly her eyes meet brown eyes she had already seen.

“Oh crap.” She says under her breath. Well there it goes the good first impression, she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay of posting the chapter, I had three exams this week and I had to read a book for my catalan class, and I have two more exams next week and a book to read for my spanish class, so I don't know when I'll be able to post the next one.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked it, I have already thought how the next chapter will go but I'm always open to suggestions.  
> There is my tumblr:  
> http://catalanteenager.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

When the meeting ends Ashlyn tries to leave avoiding the burnet, but a voice stops her.

“Ashlyn come here.” She hears Jake say. She turns around and look where he is, and then spots the only person she’s trying to avoid standing next to him. “Ashlyn this is Alexandra Krieger.” He continues when she’s in front of them. “She is one of our best reporters.”

“Nice to meet you” Ali says with a forced smile and extends her hand which Ashlyn shake.

“Ali came to me this morning and presented me a very interesting feature and I want you to work with her.” Jake says.  
“What!? Why?” Ali exclaims.

“Ashlyn is new here and I’m sure you’ll be able to teach her how things are done here” He says and then pulls Ali apart and tells her “I think she has a great potential and she can became an amazing reporter just like you, and I know you can help her. Come on, you’ve done this before, and besides, I know you two will get on well.”

“Okay” Ali says and then turns to Ashlyn “Okay, I’ll do it, you’re with me. But you will do as I say alright.” Ashlyn nods “Great, we’ll meet after lunch.”

“Okay. And I just want to say that I’m really sorry for what happened this morning; it wasn’t my intention to-”  
“After lunch. Don’t forget it.” Ali says leaving the room and ignoring Ashlyn.

“But! Where do you want…” Ashlyn starts, but Ali is already out and she can’t hear her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“She hates me.” Ashlyn says.

“Who hates you now?” Tobin asks.

“Alexandra, that’s who” Ashlyn responds.

“There’s like three Alexandra’s here, you’ll have to be more specific” Tobin says.

“Alexandra Krieger.” Ashlyn says half asking.

“Oh! You mean Ali.” Tobin responds “She doesn’t hate you.”

“Who hates who?” Kelley asks arriving to Tobin desk where she and Ashlyn are.

“Ashlyn thinks Ali hates her.” Tobin answer.

“No she doesn’t.” Kelley says and Ashlyn lets out a grunt. “Okay, why do you think she hates you?”

“This morning I bumped into her in the lobby and made her drop all of her papers. And now I have to work with her and she hates me.” Ashlyn says dropping her head into her hands.

“So you’re her.” Kelley says like she has just realized a really obvious thing.

“Who?” Asks Tobin not understanding it and Ashlyn shakes her head to say that she doesn’t know either.

“Ali said that a short haired girl made her drop the papers and she had to reorganize it” Kelley explains. “She was a little bit angry, but she doesn’t hate you”

“Look the first time I met her I was scared of her, honestly.” Tobin admits.

“Yeah, me too; and now I live with her.” Kelley says “I know Ali can be a little bit tough but once you get to know her she softens, that’s just how she is.”

“Just try to get to know her; I’m sure you’ll like each other.” Tobin says.

“Yeah, okay.” Ashlyn says.

“So now that we have this sorted out, I came here to ask you if you wanted to come have lunch with us. We’re going to the bar in front.” Kelley says.

“Sure” Tobin responds, and Ashlyn agrees.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ali, Alex and Allie enter the bar and go straight to the table where Christen and Emily are.

“Look, the three Alexandra’s” Emily says.

“Hello to you too Emily” Ali replies sharply.

“Someone’s grumpy.” Emily says.

“Yeah, there’s this girl who almost made me lose it this morning. Anyway, where are Tobin and Kelley, I’m starving.”

“Entering” Christen says pointing to the door.

Ali turns to the door and see Tobin and Kelley entering with Ashlyn following them right behind.

“That’s the girl I was talking about” Ali whispers to Christen.

“Ashlyn Harris is the annoying girl?”

“You know her?”

Christen is about to respond when Tobin starts to speak.

“Alex, Allie this is my friend from college Ashlyn, she started working with us today.” Both of them say ho to Ashlyn. “I believe you already had the pleasure to meet her, didn’t you Ali?” She asks with a teasing tone.

“Indeed” Ali replies “Hi Ashlyn”

“Can we eat, I’m starving.” Kelley complains, and everyone take their place on the table.

The table has four chairs in each side. Ashlyn sits on the left, next to her sits Tobin who has Christen on her right and then Alex. Kelley sits in front of Alex and next to Emily, Allie sits on the other side of Emily, and Ali has to take the last empty chair, next to Allie and in front of Ashlyn.

Ali grunts as she sits, Ashlyn sees it and says

“Soo… I heard there’s a new girl who made quite a first impression.”

Ali smiles and looks to Ashlyn “Yeah, I heard she made someone drop and reorganize their project.”

“Maybe it wasn’t her intention, maybe she was just nervous and distracted because it was her first day.” Ashlyn says playing along.

“And maybe the other one wasn’t having the best morning and let it out with her.” Ali admits.

“So, we start over?” Ashlyn asks.

“Hi, I’m Ali” She extends her hand to Ashlyn “I believe we will be working together.”

Ashlyn shakes Ali hand and looks into her eyes. “I’m Ashlyn, and I think we are working together.” Ali smiles

“What do you think we meet tomorrow morning to discuss the feature?” Ali asks.

“Sound perfect” Ashlyn says smiling.

They focus their attention to the other ones in the table who are laughing at something Kelley said.

“Do you always come here to have lunch?” Ashlyn asks to Tobin once she stops laughing.

“No, just some Mondays because we have one hour for the lunch break, the other days we just have 30 minutes so we bring something from home and eat upstairs.” She responds.

“Okay, I’ll keep that in mind.” Ashlyn says and looks to Ali who is having a conversation with Allie.

“Are you two good?” Tobin asks pointing to Ali.

“I think we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I know this first chapters has been slow but the next ones will start to go "faster".
> 
> Though I don't know when I'll post the next chapter because this week starts carnival and I'm envolved, I'll try my best.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Hey! So I'm really sorry for the delay. I've had a crazy fwe weeks, between exams, and carnival, and projects, and I'm trying to get my drivers license (I just have left 1 out of 3 exams!). I will try to make it up but the next week I'm going to Paris so I can't promise anything.

I hope you like it.

 

* * *

 

Ashlyn sits on the counter of her kitchen scrolling down Instagram on her phone, trying to waste time while she waits for Tobin to pick her up. Last night Ali started to follow her, and now she was stalking her account.

When she is looking through Ali’s photos from 2015, she receives a text from Tobin saying that she has arrived. Ashlyn grabs everything and quickly go down to the street. She spots Tobin car double parked in front of her building. She gets closer and sees Tobin talking to someone sitting in the passenger seat and the backseat. She gets closer and recognizes the person Tobin’s talking to as Christen and Ali.

As the passenger seat is taken she goes to sit on the back seat next to Ali.

“Hi” She says as she opens the door.

“Hi” The others respond at once.

“Sorry I’m late I had to go and pick this two up” Tobin says and Christen hits her gently on the arm.

“Yeah, now blame on us your delay.” Ali says.

“It’s okay; I’m used to it by now.” Ashlyn says to everyone nut smiling at Ali. “Do you two live together?”

“Yes, we do.” Christen responds.

“I thought you lived with Kelley.” Ashlyn says to Ali.

“Yes, the three of us live together.” Ali clarifies.

“We have a big apartment” Christen adds.

“And where is she? Kelley, I mean.” Ashlyn asks.

“She stayed over at Emily’s.” Christen explains.

“Why would she…” Ashlyn starts asking oblivious of Kelley and Emily situation.

“Dude” Tobin says unbelieving Ashlyn, and the others two look at her.

“Oooh” Says Ashlyn finally realizing what the others were saying.

“Oooh” Tobin imitates Ashlyn teasingly.

“And for how long they’ve been together?” Ashlyn asks.

“For about a year I think” Ali responds doubtfully.

 

* * *

 

Just as the elevator doors opens, Ali takes Ashlyn hand and drags her to a room while Tobin says bye to her and Christen laugh.

The room is small and boring; it has white walls and a light hanging from the ceiling that brightens the whole room. There are no windows and it doesn’t favor with making the room seem bigger. In the middle if the room there’s a rectangular table and two chairs, one on each side of the table, facing each other.

“What are we doing here? Are you going to interrogate me or something?” Ashlyn says jokingly.

“I know this is not the coziest room in the whole building, but it’s quiet and people don’t usually come here.” Ali responds.

“I can see why” Ashlyn says looking around the room, and that makes Ali smile. Ashlyn looks at Ali who is graving one of the chairs and proceeds to sit on it. She does the same, sitting in front of Ali. Ali leaves her bag on the floor, next to her, and takes out a dossier and drops it on the table in front of Ashlyn.

“I wanted to talk about the project in a quiet place, and I thought this would be a good place. I mean, no one is going to bother us here.” Ali says as Ashlyn looks at the dossier, opens it up through the middle and starts passing the pages quickly. She then closes it and focus on Ali.

“Alright Alexandra,” She starts and crosses her arms. “Tell me about this project. If I’m going to work with you at least I should know what we’re going to do.”

“Okay so two weeks ago I did an interview with a police officer to talk about women in the force, and she said something interesting. She said that that the majority of cases she has worked on were of hate crime, either for racism, homophobia or sexism. I was shocked about it, and I wanted to know more about it. I talked to Jake and he said he would think about it, so I recompiled information in here.” Says, pointing to the dossier. “And this is only one case. When I showed him this, he gave me green light to investigate it. And well, you know the rest, you came, he tells me to work with you, and all of that.” Ashlyn smiles at her and Ali returns the smile.

“Okay, and do we have a deadline?” Ashlyn asks.

“Yes we do Jake want to publish it the first week of June.” Ali responds.

“Then we better get working, what’s the plan?”

“Tomorrow we have a meeting with my contact of the LAPD. Today, I’m going to make some calls, and you can read this,” Ali says referring to the dossier, “and catch up with me.” She ends while getting up. Ashlyn takes the dossier and also gets up.

“Yeah! Let’s go A team!” Ashlyn screams and puts her hand on the air for Ali to high five. Ali looks at her and her hand.

“Don’t, don’t say that.” She says and puts Ashlyn hand down. She leaves the room and heads to her desk with Ashlyn following close.

 

* * *

 

“Hey baby” Emily says and Kelley greets her with a peck on the lips.

“Oh, don’t start with the couple-y thing you two.” Tobin says and hands a cup of coffee to Kelley.

“You’re worse with Christen and you don’t even are a couple.” Kelley argues.

“I do not!”

“You so do!”

“I don’t even like Christen.” Tobin says.

“You know Tobin, the first rule to tell a lie is that you have to believe your own lie. And not even you believe what you just said.” Kelley responds sarcastically while Emily is watching amusedly and making coffee for herself.

“What lie did Tobin said now?” Allie says entering the room. “Emily can you make me some coffee?” Emily nods.

“Tobin said she doesn’t have the hots for Christen.” Kelley says as which Tobin huffs.

“Yeah, try again sweetie” Allie says and pats her on the back. She goes to where Emily is and takes her coffee.

Tobin and Kelley start arguing like kids. One saying, that she doesn’t have feelings for anyone, the other saying that she does. Emily an Allie are in the counter drinking coffee silent and watching with amusement, not wanting to get between the two girls.

Suddenly, Alex storms into the room. “Entertain me.” Both girls stop arguing and stare at Alex “I’m bored, entertain me.” She says “What were you discussing about?”

“Tobin love’s life.” Allie clarifies.

“That it is entertaining.” Alex says with a smirk and relying against the counter.

“You too, Alex? I thought you were with me.” Tobin says pretending to be offended.

“I just think that you and Press would make a great couple. She’s sweet and nice, I really like her.” Alex says which the others agree.

Tobin grabs her cup of coffee, now half empty, and stares at it. “How do you even know she likes me?”

“Tobin, I live with her, I know she does.” Kelley answers. Tobin smiles shyly and looks up to her. “Look do whatever you want, but she won’t say no to you, I’m telling you that.” She drinks the rest of her coffee and checks her phone. “I’m going to go now, I’ve been here for a while and I have work to do.”

“I’m coming too. I have a meeting with the CEO of a technological business and I don’t want to be late.” Emily says, grabs Kelley hand and both head out of the room.

Allie and Alex focus on Tobin who is washing Kelley’s, Emily’s and her cup. “Tobin listen, I know you don’t really do this kind of things, but I also know you really like her, and she likes you back. But she’s not going to be waiting for you to make a move forever.” Alex says after opening the fridge and grabbing an apple. She takes a bite and gets out of the room.

Allie watches as Alex goes and then looks at Tobin and put a hand on her shoulder. “What she said.” 

* * *

It’s already 19:30, only 30 minutes left to go home. Ashlyn had spent the whole day reading Ali’s dossier and writing down the most important things. She closes the dossier and goes to Ali’s desk where she’s talking on the phone with someone. Ali sees her and makes a gesture with the hand to tell Ashlyn to wait.

Ali hangs up the phone. “Hey. Are you done with it?” She asks pointing to the dossier.

“Oh. Yeah. I just finished. I wanted to give it back to you.” She hands it to Ali who leaves it on the table.

“Thanks.” She smiles at her. “So tomorrow at 9am we have a meeting with Claire at a coffee shop near her work station. I can come and pick you up if you want.” Ashlyn says yes and thanks her. “Okay, I’ll come around 8:30, be ready.”

“Sure. See you tomorrow.” Ashlyn says with a smile.

Ali looks direct into her eyes and smiles. “See you tomorrow.” Ashlyn turns around a leaves still with a big smile on her face, and Ali keeps staring at her as she leaves while smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it. Sorry again for the delay.
> 
> I had a little trouble thinking about the project Ali and Ash were going to work, but after seeing the lates thing happening here in my country I thought this would be cool to do, I hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr : @catalanteenager


End file.
